Remnant's Solar Knight
by swift56
Summary: Jaune Arc was born on Remnant, yet raised on Earth, in the year 20XX as a member of the Hikari Family. When he finally returns to Remnant, he brings with him many interesting things, including new technology, and an amazing partner. (the cover image is an almost accurate representation of his Navi)


**Hey guys.**

 **So, we're finally doing this thing.**

 **From the title you can guess who was chosen.**

 **In the end, I decided to give Jaune Django, since they fit together slightly better than Bass would have.**

 **You know, it's funny, I'm writing this because I'm bored out of my mind.**

 **I doubt I'll write it all in one sitting though.**

 **And here's the usual question of will anyone be interested in doing a reading of this?**

 **If so, please let me know, and we'll work it out.**

 **Anyway, tell me all what you think about this.**

* * *

6 year old Jaune Arc was ecstatic.

Him and his family were going to an amusement park in Vale.

He was quite literally bouncing in his seat, which would happen to be his eldest sister Violet's lap.

She giggled at his enthusiasm "Calm down a bit squirt, or you'll run out of energy before we even get there."

Jaune relunctantly stoped bouncing as he nodded "Ok big sis." he said with a bit of a pout.

One of his other big sisters, Rouge, reached over and poked his cheek, making it deflate as he laughed a bit.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure you'll have fun." she spoke with a grin, making Jaune nod with a smile.

This day was going to be the best!

* * *

"Run Jaune!" shouted Violet towards Jaune, the little boy using his little legs to carry himself away as fast as he could.

It all happened so suddenly.

Everything was going well, then, out of nowhere, a Beringel just appeared and attacked the family van.

Maybe the road shouldn't have exited the protection of the walls, no matter how short the detour was.

Jaune never got to see anything, Violet covering his eyes as soon as they got out of the van.

He didn't know his parents barely made it out of the impact.

He didn't know his older sisters were fighting off the ever increasing horde of grimm.

He just knew that Violet was running with him in her arms, before she set him down and just told him to run as fast as he could back to town.

He kept on running, the sounds of the fight growing farther and farther away.

He was afraid, so very afraid.

He was crying so much, that it forced him to wipe away at his eyes with his arm as he kept on running.

Which caused him to not see the hole that he soon came upon.

With a startled cry, he fell down the hole, screaming all the way down as he fell.

Never once did he notice as he fell, the swirling yellow portal that swallowed him up.

* * *

 _Earth, Japan, 20XX_

6 year old Lan Hikari was ecstatic.

His father had managed to take time off at Scilabs so that the whole family could have a nice relaxing day together, coupled with a picnic.

He especially liked sitting on the shoulders of his father, Yuichiro Hikari, as his mother, Haruka Hikari, carried the picnic basket alongside them towards the usual spot.

However, out of the corner of his eye, he soon spotted something beyond the bushes, which only he could see from his higher point of view.

He pointed towards it as he tapped his father's head with his other hand "Dad, what's that?"

His father looked up, to see his son's curious brown eyes looking over to beyond the bushes, his spiky brown hair remaining still even in the wind.

Curious, he adjusted his glasses as he walked towards where Lan pointed at, his eyes going wide when he saw the small blonde haired child laying face down in the dirt behind the bushes.

He quickly and carefully set Lan down, before carefully picking up the other child, quickly realising it was a boy from their clothing, probably the same age as Lan.

"Dear, what's going on?" he heard his wife ask before she gasped in surprise "Oh my!"

"He looks Ameropan, but what's a child from Amerope doing out here in Japan?" Yuichiro asked himself before looking at his wife "We need to get him to the hospital as quickly as we can." he then smiled sadly "I'm sorry we can't have our picnic today after all."

"That's not important right now dear." Haruka said with a smile "Just make sure that boy gets to the hospital safely."

Yuichiro nodded before looking down at his son, seeing him nod with a smile "It's ok dad, me and mom can just come visit you at work and we can spend time together there."

Yuichiro chuckled "You're wise beyond your years sometimes Lan." he then looked more serious "Well, I'm going now." he said before he started running, carefully holding the blonde haired boy in his arms.

* * *

Hours later, Jaune Arc slowly awoke to the sound of beeping machines

"Huh? Where... where am I?" he asked himself in confusion, the last thing he remembered was tripping and falling down.

"Ah, good, you're awake young man." he heard a voice say, making him turn his head to see a nurse, in her late twenties with reddish pink hair and an honestly pretty face, walk into the room with a smile "How are you feeling?"

Jaune blinked before looking around "I'm... ok... I think. Where am I pretty lady?"

Let it be known that Jaune was blunt for a child.

The nurse giggled a bit "Well aren't you a little charmer? To answer your question, you're at the hospital young man. A nice family found you asleep in a nature park and brought you here."

Jaune nodded as he kept on looking around the hospital, soon noticing little ports on most of the machines, making him blink in curisosity "What's that?" he asked as he pointed at one.

The nurse blinked in surprise before seeing him point at the port on the TV "Oh. That's a Jack-In port, to send a Navi into devices."

Jaune looked at her in confusion "What's a Navi?"

She blinked in surprise again "Well... I'm not the right person to explain it, but basically... uh, this is harder than I thought." she mumbled to herself as she tried to word it right for a 6 year old to understand.

It wasn't too uncommon for a kid to not know what a Navi was honestly, since usually kids got them when they were around 10 or so.

"Alright so... a Navi is like, your own personal helper, they'll help you remember when you need to do things, like reminding you that you have a doctor's appointment, or letting you know when your food is ready. They can also fight off viruses that get into your electronics."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion "Viruses?"

"Little bad programs that try to mess things up for no reason, they exist in electronic devices." she explained.

Jaune nodded "Do you have a Navi?"

She shook her head with a smile "No, I don't, but I'll probably get one for my daughter when she's old enough, she's around your age." she then stood up straight "Anyway, if you need anything, just call for Nurse Sakurai, and I'll be there in a jiffy." she said before leaving the room.

Jaune sat in his bed, looking around the room a bit more before lying on his bed.

"What was I doing?... I fell... but why did I fall?" he said to himself.

Jaune could remember nearly everything, save for what happened prior to his falling.

* * *

Days passed in the hospital, with Jaune staying there silently, until the Hikari family visited him to learn about how he was doing.

He quickly got along with Lan, and also met Nurse Sakurai's daughter, Mayl, who was already friends with Lan at school.

After a while, the Hikari family was concerned that no one was coming to pick up Jaune from the hospital, and it didn't help that he couldn't remember what happened to his family.

Then there was the fact that, officially, Jaune Arc didn't exist, as no official records of his birth could be found anywhere.

So, eventually, the Hikari's came to a decision.

They decided to adopt Jaune.

It was a bit complicated to do it, but eventually, the papers were complete, and Jaune Arc, was now officially Jaune Arc Hikari.

After about a week of home schooling to learn everything he should know about his new home, as well as obviously spending time with his new family, Yuichiro even outright taking a week long vacation so that they could get to know each other (which Lan also took advantage of to spend time with his dad), Jaune joined Lan's class at Akihara elementary.

Honestly, Jaune was rather happy with his new family.

* * *

Years passed, and eventually, Jaune and Lan were both 11 years old and in fifth grade.

The two of them had each received their own PETs for their recent birthdays.

PET, stood for PErsonal Terminal, it was a small handheld device that housed a NetNavi.

However, Jaune and Lan both had simple navis, as their father had promised them cuztomized Navis when he finally finished them.

Currently, Jaune and Lan were coming back from school, after a short detour to the arcade, Lan on his roller blades, and Jaune on a skateboard.

Jaune wore a simple black hoodie with an orange interior along with blue jeans and black sneekers, his personal emblem, a flaming red sun, printed on the back of his hoodie.

Lan wore a long sleeved white shirt underneath an orange sleeveless vest, black shorts that had a yellow stripe on the side, orange shoes with ankle length socks, and a blue bandana with the Hikari family emblem printed on it.

The two of them were slowly heading back home, Lan sighing for the upteenth time on the road.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose "Dude, I know that you're tired of losing to Dex, but it's impossible to win against a custom NetNavi with our liltle greenmen."

"Why do you keep calling them that? And also, you think I don't know that? I'd love to have my own custom Navi, but it's easier said than done." Lan replied with yet another sigh.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders before smiling a bit "Hey, how about we go see if Masa's at the park? Fish would be nice tonight. And you could oggle Sharkman too, I know you think he's a cool Navi."

"Of course he's cool, he's a shark, and he's blue. I still wonder where Masa found the programs to make the guy, he's not even that good with computers." Lan said.

"I heard he got Sal's help at first to learn the ropes on cuztomizing a Navi, since he apparently had a basic one since he was a kid." Jaune said idly.

"How old is Masa again?" Lan asked in confusion.

"I think he's like 29 or something." replied Jaune as they veered off towards the park.

Once there, they found the town's local fish monger, Masa, with whom they talked with a bit, as well as his NetNavi Sharkman, before coming back home, each carrying a fish.

"Hey mom! We caught dinner!" Jaune had said with a laugh as he stepped inside holding the salmon up high.

When they were done eating, their mother told them that their father had sent them a letter, Lan opening it to find two small CDs inside mini enveloppes, one had the letter J on it, the other had the letter L, to easily identify which was for who.

"Do you think?..." Lan trailed off in shock as he looked at the CDs.

"I think they are." Jaune said in the same amount of shock.

The two of them raced upstairs to their shared room.

In it was a bunkbed (Jaune slept on the higher bunk while Lan slept on the lower one), a bookshelf, two closets, one in blue the other in yellow for each of their clothes, and two desks with a computer sitting on each, along with a PET station for each of them.

They each put their CDs into the stations before inserting their PETs in the recharge slot and connecting them to their computers, booting up the program in the CD and installing it into their PETs.

They were disappointed however when they were just simple OS(Operating System) upgrades, the two of them deciding to go to bed early.

"Good night bro." mumbled Lan into his pillow.

"Good night bro." Jaune said with a yawn.

However, once the two were asleep, their PETs turned back on, their Navis slowly upgrading as the internal hardware also received an upgrade.

In Lan's PET, where once stood a bland Navi, now stood a Navi with a dark blue undersuit, blue armored gloves and boots, small yellow shoulder pads, turquoise lines on the side of the suit, a small blue pack on it's back, a dark blue helmet with yellow lights on the front, black hair jutting out from the back of the helmet, green eyes, and the Hikari family emblem on his chest and on the sides of his helmet.

In Jaune's PET, now stood a Navi with a yellow body and orange lines on it's side, on it's knees and the back of it's hands were red gems, and it's hands themselves were orange in color along with the soles of it's feet, on it's shoulders were large green shoulder pads, and a red scarf was hanging around it's neck, it's face was white in color, with red lines going down from the bottom of it's green eyes, it's hair, if it could be called that, was like a flame, and a single horn jutted out from the front of it's head, with Jaune's emblem on it's chest.

The two Navis looked at each from their PETs, before silently nodding to each other with smiles as they went into sleep mode for now.

The following morning however, the two woke up Lan and Jaune with a shout.

When it came down to introductions, this is what they said.

"You can call me Megaman." said Lan's Navi with a calm smile.

"The name's Django, pleasure to meet ya!" said Jaune's Navi with a wide grin.

Following that, Megaman and Django got a chance to show off their Virus Busting skills, as they took down a group of virus that had infected the comp in the oven, starting an electrical fire.

This was only the start of their adventures.

* * *

 **Now that's a pretty hefty prologue!**

 **So, what did you all think?**

 **Yes Jaune has amnesia, his mind having blocked out the memory of the events that happened due to the trauma.**

 **Yes he'll eventually remember.**

 **Yes I'm a bastard for doing that.**

 **Also, I know that I skipped over the bulk of the first episode of the series, but that doesn't really matter right now.**

 **And yes, Masa does not use the commander Beef identity this time around.**

 **Because the story will be a mix of elements from both the anime and the games.**

 **Now, for those curious as to how Django looks like, just look up Sol Trance Django, and that's exactly what the Navi looks like, but replace the red sun painted on the chest with the usual raised Navi Emblem using Jaune's personal Emblem.**

 **However, if you see differences between the image you find, and the description of the Navi, that's intentional, because I wanted to make the Navi version of Django slightly different from the original.**

 **The character originates from the Boktai series, and the Sol Trance debued in Boktai 3, which was Japan exclusive.**

 **So basically this is more of a triple crossover, with RWBY, Megaman Battle Network and Boktai.**

 **Also you probably noticed that I'm using a mixture of the names from the series.**

 **The locations have the japanese name, while the characters have the american name.**

 **Now, very important question that determines how the story will go from here.**

 **Do I continue the story by first going through the EXE series? Or do I timeskip towards the RWBY series?**

 **I honestly can't decide which I want to do.**

 **So I'd like it if you could all help me decide.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
